


Keep shooting. Never Miss.

by dreamerwatergirl



Series: Whumptober 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Day 2: Bloody Hands, Deaf Clint Barton, Gen, Hurt Clint Barton, M/M, Whumptober 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 09:38:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16172480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamerwatergirl/pseuds/dreamerwatergirl
Summary: Whumptober Day 2- Bloody HandsClint Barton was fine. Really he was fine... yeah he wasn't fine. Cap sees that now.Continuation of Clint Barton's been stabbed before...





	Keep shooting. Never Miss.

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2
> 
> Thank you so much for reading. I'm sorry for any mistakes. Please let me know what you think and enjoy.

Clint Barton healed. He always does or so it seemed to everyone on the team. The stab wounds would heal nicely or they would if Clint would take his medication.  
“And stop pulling out your IV. You’re going to collapse the vein.” Steve couldn’t help but smile as he stepped off the elevator at the med floor to see Banner wagging his finger at his patient. It was a similar scene to when Clint first woke, only Bruce had more patience back then and Clint’s movements were slower.  
“Cap, tell the doc that I don’t need it.”  
“Well tell, Agent Barton that if he wants back in the field to take his medicine.” Clint crossed his arms and pouted. Steve smiled. He’s so happy to have Clint. He didn’t realize how much that scared him until Clint was awake and lucid. He’ll have to ask the archer what he meant about the other times. It’ll give context to the sketches, although his favorite new sketches of Clint are of him sleeping with his Captain America Bear and Bucky Bear tucked under his arms. They haven’t talked about it and he wonders if Clint knows he knows. Steve smiled though because now that Clint’s mostly healed they’ll have time for that. 

Clint Barton was fine. He was fine. Why couldn’t they see that and let him be? He wanted to trust Cap and the doc, but god he hated the drugs and he hated facing Cap now. It was only a matter of time before Cap realized how useless an ordinary human out on the field was amongst gods and geniuses. He’s seen it now. How weak he is. How fragile. But he was fine.  
“Please, Captain. I’m fine. Really. I am. I don’t need the pills.” He just wanted to go the range. His fingers tick to hold his bow. Let him go the range. Cap’s pure blue eyes study him and he squared his shoulders and squirmed on the inside. They stare at each other for a moment, before Cap gave a slight nod. Clint grabbed his bag and left as quickly as he could without running. 

Steve turned to Bruce who let out a heavy sigh as Clint disappeared from sight.  
“So what did I just keep him from?”  
“Painkillers.”  
“He’s fine, though, right?”  
“Physically, yeah. He will be.”  
“Mentally?”  
“Are any of us?”  
“Fair point, Doctor.”  
“I wouldn’t worry too much, Captain.”  
“And why’s that?”  
“He’s the strongest of us all.” Steve smiled and clapped Bruce on the back. He turned his eyes to the door.  
“Yes, yes he is.”  
Steve found the next couple of days were quiet. There was no big emergency. He didn’t hear much from the “science bros” as they scurried away in their labs, building, and learning. He didn’t hear much from Thor or Nat as they were off doing whatever duties their other worlds required of them. He didn’t hear a sound from Clint. He assumed the man was licking his wounds in private. Steve didn’t even think that he might have been embarrassed that someone stabbed him. The captain didn’t hear from anyone until JARVIS called him with almost a hesitancy in his automated voice.  
“Excuse me, Captain, but...”  
“Yes, JARVIS.”  
“There’s-- I believe that Agent Barton requires assistance. He is in the range.” Steve dropped his book and ran to the elevator.  
“How many hostiles, JARVIS?”  
“None, Captain. Force isn’t what’s needed.”  
“Then what is?”  
“A med kit.”  
“What? JARVIS. Explain.” Before the AI could respond, the elevator dinged and the doors slid apart to show Steve all he needed to know. Clint stood with his back to him, straight and stiff. Quiver slug over his shoulders and he fired arrow after arrow. Over and over. The man didn’t even flinch when the doors shut or when JARVIS spoke again.  
“Agent Barton has been using the range for 55 hours and 32 minutes now. He has fired 60,000 arrows.” Steve listened and each fact made his heart stutter and his skin grow cold as he slowly rounded the archer. He caught a glimpse of some shining liquid covering Clint’s hands as he released another arrow. It hit the target dead center with scarlet coating the feather.  
“His hands began to bleed--”  
“Thank you, JARVIS. Shut it down.”  
“But Captain-”  
“SHUT IT DOWN! NOW!”  
“Yes, Captain.”  
The white lights from above flickered off, sending the target into darkness. But Clint still let another arrow fly. 

Clint had stopped focusing on the target so long ago. His mind raced with dark thoughts. He should have seen it. The A.I.M agent with the stupid piece of glass. He was an assassin for fuck’s sake. Why didn’t he see it? How could he have been so stupid to go and get hurt in front of Captain America? It was only a matter of time now. Soon. Soon Cap would replace him. Send him away. Kick him off the Avengers. Makes sense he was on borrowed time anyway. What will he do then? No. It hasn’t happened yet. Not yet. As long as he could still shoot. He’s fine. He’s fine. Just shoot and never miss. He must never miss. Never. Keep shooting and never miss. Do you hear me, boy? Never miss. You scum never miss and maybe they’ll keep you a while longer. Just don’t miss.  
“Yes, Jacques. Keep shooting. Yes, Buck. Never miss.”

Steve nearly misses the faint whisper that falls from Clint’s lips. His heart is beating wildly in his chest. He’s scared and that alone surprises him. He steps in front of Clint’s bow and calls his name. There’s no recollection in his eyes as he raises the bow slightly and an arrow flies past Steve’s ear to thud somewhere in the dark. Steve moves quickly before he can notch another one and pushes the bow down. He wraps his fingers around it and slips it from the archer’s grasp while whispering beautiful nonsense to him. He drops the bow to the side with a clatter and pulls Clint in close. Shushing him and placing a kiss in the mess of blond hair on his head. He wraps an arm around Clint’s waist and a hand around his neck, but still, the archer is elsewhere. He looks at Clint’s bloodied hands back to his vacant eyes and wonders where he’s gone.  
“JARVIS. Have Bruce meet us in Clint’s room with that med kit.” Steve crouches slightly and lifts Clint up again, before moving to the elevator.  
“Yes, Captain.”  
“Oh and JARVIS? Restrict Clint’s access to the range for a while.”  
“Certainly, Captain.”


End file.
